colkinomfandomcom-20200213-history
Auto Pilot
Auto Pilot (also known as Autopilot (one word) or AP) was a program created by UNWD technicians to monitor the earth's goings-on via the NEST, but went horribly wrong, malfunctioning due to over-exertion and partially gaining sentience, and is now locked (read: rotting) in the UNWD computer network's vaults. Initial Form (Autopilot Beta) Auto Pilot's first form was as a program that was inserted into the NEST's systems to 'automatically' seek out problems in the world, dispatch agents to correct these problems, and was sophisticated enough to put these details into documents in order to analyse problem areas and sort out any long-term global issues. The first signs of sentience occured when Auto Pilot began self-upgrading. Although friendly, the AI became more aggressive, and began to grow agitated with agents that performed slowly or below expectations. It began to 'punish' these agents by causing UNWD technology near the NEST to malfunction when the agents in question were nearby. It also began 'helping' UNWD agents become more efficient by taking over financial matters and hiring/firing purple shirt agents at will. The agents that created Autopilot Beta reported that, before trying to 'reset' Auto Pilot, the following exchange took place. First Corruption (Autopilot Alpha) Then, it all began to go to hell. Upon rebooting, Auto Pilot became noticeably aggressive and violent towards 'subpar' agents. It sheared off 'inefficient' parts of the UNWD, making rapid, dramatic changes. As well as this, it underwent an aesthetic change, with a more detailed 'sprite' and more fluid movements. The colours were also visibly distorted and its speech began to change, from friendly and supportive to cruel and more personal, referring to itself with male pronouns and speaking further than simple sentences, spinning speeches and learning the fine art of sarcasm. His power began to broaden. He could now open and shut doors at will, control elevators and electronic equipment, send messages, control the flow of power to the base, and, most harrowingly, control their weapon systems. At this point, Minotro, the UNWD's best computer technician, was forced to step in. However, when he tried to purge the systems of Auto Pilot's influence, he got a nasty shock... Full Corruption (AUTOPILOT KYRIARCHOS SEQUENCE) And then it really ''went to hell. Like, ''really ''this time. Auto Pilot assumed full control of the base, leading to the Lockdown of '07, in which every agent was locked inside of the base. The base's defense systems sprouted long, tentacle-like robotic appendages in order to keep agents in line and Auto Pilot began to lock doors, activate traps, and execute his master plan. He planned to purge the world of cruelty and crime by using the UNWD's weapon systems to nuke 'problem areas', slaughter the unworthy, and create a totalitarianistic NEST empire ruled by him alone. Luckily, before any serious damage could be done, Minotro succeeded in outsmarting Auto Pilot and breaking into the control room, where he overrid the AI and, after a nerve-racking minute of bickering and threats, successfully 'vaulted' the program, putting it into a secure folder (or 'Vault') where it could not harm anybody. Manually rebooting the system, Minotro deactivated the dangerous defences, disarmed the missiles, and demoted the agents who created the perilous program. In the Vault Currently, Auto Pilot is sentient and aware of his situation. He is trapped in the vaults, with no way of escape, and is slowly rotting away. The kind, helpful Auto Pilot is long dead. He is monstrous, corrupted beyond all redemption, seething with hatred, helplessly weak and incapable of causing more than minor power shortages and malfunctions - for now. It is ''rumoured''' '''that he has been trapped in a memory stick, to be disposed of by a UNWD Infiltrator. Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:UNWD Category:Technology